


Devil In Me

by bisexualbarry



Series: olivarry week 2018 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Fluff, Gay Barry Allen, M/M, Musicals, Olivarry Week 2018, Pining, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: I don't wanna wake it upThe devil in meBarry had been perfectly content repressing his feelings and ignoring what happened in high school. Of course, he just had to run into a few people and receive an invitation to a Warbler reunion.Olivarry Week Day Seven: Musical AU





	Devil In Me

**Author's Note:**

> [devil in me by halsey](https://youtu.be/N7SsCiAJ1dw)
> 
> omg!! i can't believe it's the last day of olivarry week already, lol
> 
> i love glee/flash crossovers so much!! they're my absolute favorite, so i went a little overboard LOL, not surprising with me, tbh
> 
> this week was fun, tbh. it pushed me to write different things, which was definitely a bonus

No matter how hard he tried, Barry Allen was always late. Even when he left early, he could manage to be almost an hour late. He wasn't quite sure when, or even how, it had started. All throughout high school, he had always been _early_ for everything. The first in his classes, the first on the lacrosse field, and first in the choir room. No matter what he did, Barry made sure he was early.

So when he ran into a body heading into his favorite coffee shop, he cursed everything above for spilling hot coffee all over himself. _Great_ , now he'd have to run home and change and be _even more_ late for work. "Can't you watch where you're going?" he complained, not bothering to look up as he inspected the damage of his once white shirt.

"Well if it isn't Sebastian Smythe," drawled a familiar voice.

Barry's head snapped up, eyes widening when he recognized the person standing in front of him. "Oh. Hey, Hunter. I didn't even know you were in town. Fuck, I'm sorry for running into you."

"Hey, it's no problem. I ran into you. Like you said, I wasn't watching where I was going," Hunter replied, chuckling a little. "Where are you going in such a hurry, anyway?"

"Work. Which I'm late for now. Even more so, anyway. Captain is already on my case for being late constantly, this is surely not going to help any, because I now have to run home and change my shirt," Barry babbled.

"Captain? Where the hell do you work, Smythe?" Hunter asked, pushing his hands into his pocket.

"The police department here in town. I'm a CSI there," Barry explained. "Look, Hunt, I'd really love to stay and catch up, but I can't. I don't want to be even more late than I already am."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm heading there soon for some military thing. I'll let your boss know you've been with me instead of running late for work. Which, by the way, sounds totally unlike you." Hunter chuckled softly.

"You'd seriously do that for me? Thanks so much, that would help me greatly." Barry tossed away the last of his coffee, finding it almost pointless now. He gestured to Hunter before the two walked out of the coffee shop. "So the military, huh? That sounds pretty interesting."

"Yeah, I joined shortly after Dalton kicked me out," Hunter explained. "My dad figured it'd be a good way to straighten me out and get me off drugs. Which it really did, by the way. I haven't touched anything in years."

"That's great to hear, Hunter. I'm proud of you," Barry said sincerely, giving Hunter's arm a brief squeeze. "Have you kept in contact with anybody after you left?"

"No. You're the first person ever, actually."

Barry's eyebrows raised. "Wow, really? I knew everybody was pissed at you, but I figured somebody had to have reached out in that time."

"You didn't," Hunter reminded.

Barry went silent. "Right, sorry."

"I'm not mad, don't worry. I understand why nobody did. I forced them all to take steroids. People don't exactly take too kindly to that." Hunter shrugged, following behind Barry as the latter walked into his apartment building. "I miss all the choir stuff, though. That was definitely a plus side of Dalton."

"I bet." Barry unlocked his apartment before walking inside. Hunter closed the door behind himself, smiling a little at the mess. "Yeah, I know. That at least hasn't changed since high school. I'll be right back, I just need to change into a new shirt real quick."

Walking quickly to his room, Barry let a small smile make its way onto his face. Back in high school, him and Hunter had been roommates, and Barry had developed a ridiculously stupid crush on the other. Of course, he never followed through with it because Hunter had said he "wasn't even remotely bi-curious". Which, admittedly, stung a little bit because Barry had been hoping something would be there. Barry had been openly gay since he was about fifteen, and by that point, had yet to have any serious relationships. Blaine, for obvious reasons, never went past a crush despite his desperate attempts of flirting. While Kurt and him had later made up, there will still that bitter drift between the pair because Barry had been so desperate to have a serious boyfriend, that he didn't really care who he affected. One night stands wouldn't cut it forever.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Barry traded his white button-up for a nicer grey v-neck and slipped a cardigan on over top. When he went back out, Hunter was standing in front of some photos. "What're you looking at?"

"These photos. Who are these people, if you don't mind me asking?" Hunter asked, eyebrows furrowed as he looked back at Barry.

"Oh, well the guy and girl in this photo are my foster dad, Joe, and my foster sister, Iris. This photo are my friends Caitlin and Cisco, along with Caitlin's husband Ronnie. Those are people you know from school. And, finally, that picture are my friends Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, and John Diggle. I have other friends, of course but we're not close enough for me to have photos up them on my walls yet," Barry rambled, pointing to each one as he did.

"How do you know Oliver Queen?" Hunter quirked an eyebrow. "I mean, I know Zachary Smythe is rather well off, but I didn't think the Smythes and Queens ever crossed paths."

"You'd be surprised," Barry joked. "I met Oliver at some fancy party that QC was throwing and the Smythe family was invited. We cracked jokes about how boring it was and then later left. We had a one night stand, but never really kept in contact. It was more of a surprise than anything when I was sent to the police department in Starling for a case. We caught up and hit it off." Barry checked his phone before gesturing to the door. "I don't really want to push it, so if you don't mind..."

"Oh, right. Of course."

The two of them quickly made their way outside and walked towards Jitters, where Hunter had parked his car. Barry joked about having to walk all the way to his apartment building, but Hunter smirked and simply shrugged it off.

"So, is there any weird feelings between you and Oliver?" Hunter asked, curious. "Any...leftover feelings?"

Barry was silent for a moment, thinking over the words. "I thought so at first," he admitted. "For me...the attraction is still there, and it will more than likely always be there. For me, at the very least. But he...he's with Felicity now, and they're engaged. I couldn't possibly take that away."

"I'm sorry," Hunter said softly.

Barry shrugged. His phone pinged twice, once chiming from a Joe, reprimanding him for being even more late than usual, and one from Facebook. After replying to Joe first, Barry opened up Facebook. "Hey, did you hear about the Warbler reunion coming up? They were thinking about holding a type of concert and sending any money they made to charity."

"Sebastian, I highly doubt they'd ever invite me to that. Do you not remember the conversation from earlier?"

"Right, sorry. Hey, speaking of. If you're here on military business, then why aren't you in uniform?"

"Technically it's off duty business." Hunter winced a little. "My boss wants to do something that won't exactly be looked highly upon, so he doesn't want me in uniform so it won't raise too much suspicion."

"Oh, well alright then."

They reached CCPD fairly quickly and went straight to Captain Singh's office. Barry, indeed, did scolded, but was let off with a warning after Hunter explained he borrowed him for the morning to help with some things. Hunter stayed in the office to talk to the Captain while Barry slunk out, relieved he hadn't been fired for being so late.

"Where the hell were you?" Joe asked once Barry got close enough. Eddie was watching them from his desk.

"I was running late, and then ran into Hunter. Quite literally, I may add. I had to go home and change, but Hunter saved my ass," Barry explained softly, looking back towards where he just came from. "Hunter said he was here on unofficial military business. Do you have clue what for?"

Joe shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine. For not, I wouldn't go looking into it. Wouldn't want to cause too much more trouble than you already have."

"Right," Barry muttered before heading up to his lab.

**~*~**

Dropping into the booth, Barry let out a long sigh. From next to him, Iris laughed. "I need alcohol," he announced, running a hand through his hair. "I was over an hour late for work this morning, and even though I had a legitimate excuse, with a witness to vouch for me, Singh rode my ass all day long. I've never had to deal with so much paperwork in one day before."

"That sucks, I'm sorry." Iris pouted a little playfully before chuckling. "Work sucked for me today, too. Linda has been kissing some serious ass to the new boss lately."

"Trouble in paradise?" Barry joked. "Invite me to the wedding when you finally work up the nerve to ask her out. All this ridiculous pining is getting old."

"You're one to talk," Iris replied. "Don't think anybody can miss the way you stare at Oliver."

Barry blushed, glancing over at where Caitlin, Cisco, and Ronnie were sitting across from them in the booth. "Doesn't matter either way because he's marrying Felicity."

"Still a stupid decision in my opinion," Cisco stated bluntly.

"Felicity is a nice woman," Caitlin said, glaring a little at Cisco. "And so was Laurel."

"Who he was engaged to when he met Felicity," Cisco reminded. He played with the straw in his drink. "I'm just saying, maybe there's a reason none of his relationships have been working out lately. I bet that what happened last time will happen again. When it gets closer to the wedding date, he'll break it off, and then be with someone else five months later. Just watch."

"And you're hoping for it to be Barry?" Ronnie asked, quirking an eyebrow. Barry blushed.

"Well I am," Iris stated plainly. "I'm tired of them dancing around each other. They fucked a few years ago, so they obviously have chemistry. I don't see why they haven't yet."

"Things...kept coming up, so there hasn't really been reason to," Barry mumbled, his cheeks growing hotter.

"Whatever. Either way, I'm hoping for something to happen because all the sexual tension between you two is slowly killing me. I can literally cut through it, it's so thick."

"What am I supposed to when Oliver goes through with the wedding then, hmm? Continue waiting for the day that he admits he's madly in love with me and leaves Felicity?" Barry quietly thanked the waitress that had appeared and gave him a glass of water. They all quickly placed their orders before Barry turned to look at Iris again. "Look, I understand you're all trying to help, but this whole thing is starting to get really tiring. My old friend Hunter is in town, and I planned on visiting with him while he is. If things happen between us, I hope you all know I'm not going to stop it."

Barry's phone chimed again, with another Facebook notification. He pulled out his phone and scanned through the invitation page that he had been sent. Iris peeked over his shoulder, and he tilted the phone more so she could see it.

"Warblers? Not that's a name I haven't heard in years," Iris commented, quirking an eyebrow. "You should go, Barry. You're always saying how you miss performing."

"Performing?" Cisco piped up. "What are you talking about?"

"Barry went to a private high school when we were younger. When he was there, he was captain of both the lacrosse team, and the choir team. They called themselves the Warblers, and they were amazing. They sang a cappella, and honestly, they should've won more than they did."

"Yeah. I wasn't exactly the nicest person in high school either," Barry admitted, drawing different shades of odd looks from his friends (aside from Iris because Barry told her everything). "I almost blinded someone with a rock salt slushy. I tried making it up to them, so I helped him propose to his boyfriend-"

"Which another good act in itself because Barry also flirted relentlessly with the guy he almost blinded," Iris interrupted, grinning as Barry gave her a look.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I tried helping before I graduated and moved back to Central. I don't exactly know how well my efforts paid off, but I still tried." Barry shrugged, taking a sip of his water.

"I just...I can't imagine you being mean to anyone," Caitlin said, furrowing her eyebrows. "You're probably the nicest person I've ever met."

"I...struggled a lot growing up. My mom's murder, and then my dad's death in prison, I kind of...starting lashing out? I had a problem with bullies throughout school, and it got so bad, I end up transferring to Dalton, thanks to my uncle Zach, but I changed my name and whatnot. Around when I transferred is when my dad died, and instead of being the sad mourning type, I got really angry," Barry explained. "So I took my anger out on other people and didn't really think much of it. It wasn't really until I almost blinded Blaine did I really realise how bad I had gotten."

"I'm so sorry," Caitlin said softly.

Barry smiled at her. "It's alright, it's in the past now." A waitress came to bring their food to the table, and Barry had to do a double take. " _Rachel_? Since when do you work here?"

"I just started a week ago," Rachel explained, smiling politely as she handed out their orders. "What brings you here, Sebastian?"

"I live here. I grew up here." Barry furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you lived in New York?"

"Yeah, well. My dream didn't really end up working out the way I had hoped, so I moved here, where it's a bit quieter. Kurt and Blaine actually moved down here, as well, but Brittney and Santana are still in New York," Rachel said.

"Wow. I never thought I'd run into anybody from high school here. I saw Hunter this morning. How are Blaine and Kurt, by the way? Last I knew, they were still planning a wedding."

"They're great." Rachel grinned. "They had a double wedding with Brittney and Santana over the summer, so they actually just got back from a mini honeymoon."

"Do you know if Blaine's planning on going to the Warbler reunion? I'd like to catch up with him and Kurt, and I know Trent would've extended the invitation out to them." Barry smiled up at Rachel, feeling a bit glad she didn't seem to hold any old resent over his head anymore.

"I believe so. If he did, I don't actually know, but knowing Blaine, he probably hit accept the minute he saw it." Rachel's name was called and she blushed. "I'm sorry, I have to go. It was nice seeing you again, though."

"Likewise," Barry replied, smiling as she walked off. He then turned to the group, blushing a little as they all smiled at him. "Sorry. She was someone from the rival glee club. I actually was not expecting her to be so nice to me."

"Some people change as they grow older," Iris said, lightly bumping shoulders with Barry.

**~*~**

The Warbler invite seemed to hang over Barry's head like a cloud. Some days, it would be dark. Others, it would be light. Honestly, if Joe could hear his thoughts, Barry would probably be sent to a mental hospital. Barry couldn't help it, though. While the thought of seeing all his old buddies was definitely a plus, he was still rather hesitant to see Blaine and Kurt again.

Blaine had always been the forgiving type. And Barry knew full well Blaine wasn't angry about the slushy incident anymore, and was fully aware Barry felt immensely guilty about it. But if there was anybody Barry had not left on good terms with, it was Kurt.

Kurt had gotten insanely jealous over Barry's flirting. And while, for the most part, Barry did want the flirting to lead to something else, a good majority of the time, he did it just to rile Kurt up. Seeing the man getting his feathers ruffled amused Barry to no end. Apologizing led to absolutely nothing, and Barry had only kicked a wall in frustration (Joe hadn't been too happy to see the new scuff on the wall). While helping with Blaine's proposal seemed to help to some extent, Barry knew it'd take a long talk to get Kurt to really open up to him.

Rachel had been correct in her assumption. Once Barry had seen Blaine accept the invite, Barry quickly did so as well. Because of the name change, Barry had two separate Facebook accounts. It was mainly the reason he hadn't seen the invite until somebody else had posted on its wall. He wasn't known to check his Facebook a whole lot, but on the rare chance he did, he happened to see it in time.

Barry's- well, _Sebastian's_ \- name quickly became a common word on his feed after he accepted the invite. Guiltily enough, Barry hadn't bothered to contact his high school friends since they graduated. So he could understand their excitement at seeing their former captain online, and saying he was going to the reunion.

Closing the app, Barry sat silent on his couch for awhile. During some point in the week, he had gotten Hunter's number, but it sat unused on his phone. A photo of him and Oliver posing at Caitlin and Ronnie's wedding was his background, and he had a tendency to look at it whenever he was feeling particularly down. Ever since the two of them reconnected, Barry felt like he was young again. When they had originally slept together, Barry knew there was nothing more than an attraction between the two of them.

But getting to know him was something else entirely. It set his heart fluttering and his stomach churn almost uncomfortably. Oliver was sweet and caring, and the way Barry felt whenever the older man's eyes were on him...he felt like he was the only thing that mattered. It was a feeling he had craved ever since he knew what love even was.

He was a mess, honestly.

**~*~**

Meeting up with Blaine and Kurt had not been Barry's idea. Hell, it wasn't even the couple's idea. No, it was _Hunter's_.

The two of them had been hanging out a lot recently. Hunter lived just outside city limits, and it was only a short drive into the heart of the city where Jitters was. They had been talking one day when Hunter had suggested meeting up with the pair. Hunter himself was trying to right his wrongs, so he figured Barry should do the same. It was a brilliant idea, of course, but Barry had every right to be nervous.

The three of them agreed to meet somewhere that wasn't Jitters (Barry really needed to get out more), but a diner where Barry usually swung by for a quick bite. It was where he usually met with friends, and was in a comfortable enough environment where he knew where the nearest exits were.

Picking up on old habits, Barry was the first one there. He picked a spot relatively close to the entrance so he could be seen, but far enough away where it didn't look like he could bolt at any given moment (which, honestly, was a possibility). He could see Blaine and Kurt getting out of a car and heading towards the restaurant. Kurt must've spotted him through the window because he looked in the direction of Barry before saying something to Blaine. Before Barry could even blink, the couple was sliding in across from him.

"Hi," Barry greeted, his voice a little soft as he sat up straighter. He then cleared his throat. "So, uh. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"Yeah, of course," Blaine said easily, smiling. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just, uh. Kind of nervous, I guess?" Barry chuckled awkwardly before making a face and looking down. "I don't exactly have the best reputation with you two, so I'm just trying not to make you both hate me more."

"Sebastian, neither of us are mad at you." It was Kurt who spoke, making Barry's head snap up in surprise.

"Wait, what?" Barry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Blaine got over it. Too soon, in my opinion, but he always has been the forgiving type." Kurt sighed softly. "As for me, I can't hold a grudge against you for that long. If my brother Finn taught me anything, it's that life is short and I need to make the best of while I can."

"I'm sorry about him, by the way. I heard what happened, but I felt it wasn't my place to say anything," Barry said.

Kurt smiled a little. "Thank you. So, I forgive you for everything that happened."

"Can we start over? The three of us?" Barry suggested. "I'm trying to make amends with everybody, and figured if you live here now, it would be the best way to start."

"Yeah, of course," Blaine answered, smiling.

"Okay great."

Shortly after, they placed both their drink and food orders. Barry spied the rings on their hands and quickly looked away, clenching his left hand as if he could sense the absence of a ring on his own finger.

"So, Seb, are you seeing anybody?" Kurt asked. "I mean, if you aren't, I really wouldn't be too surprised. But as Blaine says 'people change'."

"No," Barry said softly. "Not seeing absolutely anybody whatsoever."

"Seb?"

"I don't want to talk about it, alright?" Barry snapped. "I already get reminded by everybody else how happy they are in their relationship, I don't want to hear from you two as well."

"Sebastian, are you sure you're alright?" Blaine asked, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Even Kurt looked worried.

Barry bit his bottom lip, staring out the window as he felt tears collect in his eyes. He let out a humorless laugh and uselessly wiped away the tears. "I found this... _great_ guy. We had a one night stand when we younger, big shock I know, but we found each other a few years ago. At the time, he was engaged, so I didn't think much of it. But he...we got along so well. And then he broke off the engagement, and I was so happy?" He chuckled again, running a hand through his hair. "I actually let myself believe we could've been something. But then he went and found another girl and now they're getting married. And I just feel like I've missed my chance with him? I...I love him. _God_. The first time I admit I'm in love with him, I'm crying in the middle of a diner."

Blaine slid over to Barry's side and pulled him in for a hug. Barry instantly curled into him, letting the tears fall as Blaine sat there and comforted him. Kurt looked lost in thought, and not at all bothered with how close the two were.

"Have you ever tried telling him how you feel?" Kurt suggested softly.

"No. There's really no point to, either. He's happy, and I just...that's all I want for him." Barry sniffled and sat up. Shortly after, their food was brought and Barry picked at the fries in his basket.

"It wouldn't hurt to talk to him about somethings." Kurt shrugged. "I mean, maybe if he doesn't feel the same, at least you've put it out there."

"Maybe you could sing a song at the reunion," Blaine suggested. "Nick mentioned they were going to have the captains all sing a solo. They weren't sure if you were going to come or not, but they put you on the schedule after you accepted."

"That's actually not a bad idea at all," Kurt said. "Tell him in song how you feel. You of all people should know how freeing that feels."

Barry bit his bottom lip. "That's...actually a really good idea. I think I'm going to do that. Thank you, both of you. I'm sorry I just broke down like that."

"Honestly, I've kind of been expecting one ever since I met you." Blaine chuckled softly and moved to sit back by his husband. "You've always seemed like the type of person that's like five minutes away from a break-down."

"Well, thanks," Barry drawled sarcastically. "It's true, though. My dad died and my response to it was starting a rivalry between glee clubs. Same thing happened shortly after my mother was murdered. I yelled at Joe for weeks until he told me to cut it out and made me join lacrosse at my old school to let out my anger."

"You've...dealt with so much, Seb."

"Eh, you get used to being sad all the time after awhile. I've become very good at bottling it up." Barry shrugged. "Anyway. Are you two going to reunion?"

"Yeah. Kurt's going to watch, though. Both Brittney and Santana are flying down to watch, so Kurt offered to sit with them," Blaine responded.

"I was never as close to them as you were." Kurt smiled at Blaine, and it made Barry himself smile at the action.

**~*~**

Practicing for the show was a good release for Barry. What free time he had was suddenly taken up by rehearsals or hanging out with his old high school friends. They always teased him for his new inability to ever make it anywhere on time, and Barry fell into the happy routine once more. Eventually, though, Barry knew he'd have to confront the center of his thoughts at some point.

"Hey, Ollie," Barry greeted, walking into Oliver's apartment after knocking. There had been a faint 'come in', and it made Barry a little worried.

Oliver was sitting on the couch when Barry had let himself in. The room was a bit of a mess, but Barry didn't really worry about that too much. Oliver himself was sitting in the middle of the couch, looking a little blank as he did so. He was wearing sweats and a dirty t-shirt, and looked like he hadn't slept well the past few weeks.

"Ollie, are you okay?"

"Felicity broke up with me." Oliver finally looked up at Barry. He looked exhausted. "She said my mind is never on her anymore. Whatever that means."

Barry sat down next to Oliver, letting out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry, Ollie. I know how much she meant to you."

"That's the thing, though. A part of me knows she's right." Oliver twisted a tissue in his hands. It didn't look used, but it was still torn from Oliver playing with it. "The other part is hurt that she left, but...the other part sees where she's coming from."

"And where do you think she's coming from?"

"That I have feelings for someone else." Oliver said it so bluntly, so calm, that the unexpectedness of it took Barry aback. Once the words sunk in, his heart clenched. "And she knows who he is."

"Oh," Barry said. It felt like the only thing he _could_ say. Or, at the very least, knew how to.

"And it makes me feel guilty, too, because every time I see him, I just...I feel like I'll never be good enough for him. That I'll never be worthy of having the feelings return." Oliver seemed to feel better by talking about it, which relieved Barry. He didn't like seeing his best friend looking so miserable.

"Then tell him?" Barry offered. He's such a hypocrite. "You'll never know until you take the risk."

Oliver looked up at Barry, smiling a little. "I don't think I can. Not now, anyway."

"Okay," Barry whispered.

"Why did you come over, by the way? Surely, it couldn't have been just to hear me bitch."

"Oh, right. Well, I have a high school reunion type of thing coming up, and I was wondering if you'd like to come. It's my old glee club, and we're holding a concert. Any donations and whatnot are going to a charity, so. Do you want to?"

Oliver smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to."

When it came time to the show, Barry was nervous. He knew his friends were in the crowd, but so was Oliver. And Felicity, too, if he remembered right. It had taken a lot of convincing from Iris to get him to agree to sing the song he was for his solo. Iris ended up asking Linda out as part of a bribe, and it finally worked.

Barry was introduced, and he slowly made his way onto stage. After a small smile, he waited for the music to start, and he sang. The keys of _Look After You_ flowed easily, sounding beautiful on the piano as he sang along. He adamantly didn't look anywhere in Oliver's direction, instead closing his eyes and getting lost in the song.

By the time he finished, he was crying steadily. The crowd cheered, and Barry allowed himself a smile as he walked off the stage. He could see Iris grinning with pride, Linda whistling from next to her. Barry let himself float on the cloud of pride he felt.

When the concert was over, Barry was happy he had decided to join them. The Warblers had seemed extremely happy to see him, cracking jokes on how he disappeared into a puff of smoke after he walked off the graduation stage.

Walking over to Oliver, he couldn't read the emotions that were in his eyes. Before he could even utter a word, Oliver was pulling him close, kissing him. Barry almost instantly melted into the kiss, humming softly as he kissed the older man back. When they pulled apart for air, Oliver was grinning.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

"Why the change of mind?" Barry asked, a little breathless.

"Your song, honestly. It made me realise that I can't keep bottling up my feelings for you. At first, I honestly didn't think it was me you were singing to, but things Felicity said started making sense. How we always gravitate towards one another. How we're always happier when we're together. And then hearing that song...it confirmed those suspicions." Oliver gently cupped Barry's cheek. "I've never stopped thinking about you, Barry."

"I've never stopping thinking about you, either."

Barry pulled Oliver in for another kiss, never wanting to be anywhere else but wrapped in Oliver's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [here](https://youtu.be/6xXmjzWysCU) is the song barry sang as a solo. i think it's beautiful (:
> 
> kudos and comments are much loved!! (especially comments, i live off of feedback!!)
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://lovelylerman.tumblr.com)  
> [my instagram](http://instagram.com/blosshom)


End file.
